homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102214 - Human Ruler
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling guardantTuraco GT at 17:58 -- 05:58 AT: hey!! r u arch?? 05:58 GT: oh, hello! 05:58 GT: yes, i am arch rybalt! 05:59 GT: are you another of mr. aesona's fellows? 05:59 AT: uum in a way yea!!! 05:59 GT: so you too live on alternia 05:59 AT: i do actually!! sorta 05:59 AT: psuedo rule it 05:59 AT: i suppose 06:00 GT: oh my! am i speaking to the empress i have heard so much about? 06:00 AT: heiress actually 06:00 AT: i have yet 2 challenge the empress 06:00 GT: i must confess, nyarla had nothing but ire for this empress 06:00 AT: which im gonna avoid because that means my death almost certainly so! 06:00 AT: same 06:00 AT: shes not my favorite person 06:01 GT: ah, so this empress rules primarily through force, does she? 06:01 GT: regrettable! 06:01 AT: mmm not rlly 06:01 AT: i guess he didnt explain our castes? 06:01 GT: you fall under a caste system? 06:01 AT: yup! the hemospectrum 06:02 GT: forgive me for being so uncouth, but i find such a thing somewhat barbaric! 06:02 AT: well its 06:02 GT: a caste system, presumably based on blood? 06:02 AT: kinda normal 4 us 06:02 AT: yea 06:02 AT: theres reasons 4 it tbh 06:02 AT: uum i guess ill start with mine? 06:02 AT: thats the easiest so 06:02 AT: im a fuschia and so is the empress 06:03 GT: ah, so your blood is of various colours? 06:03 AT: we tend to be the ruling caste and a seadweller and p much because were so rare 06:03 AT: yea! 06:03 AT: we live rlly long too 06:03 AT: i didnt expect 2 hit 10 sweeps but 06:03 GT: if fuschia is highest, then i presume it is based on the spectrum of visible light, then? 06:03 AT: the empress is rlly old 06:03 AT: maybe? 06:03 AT: idk what that is 06:03 AT: 4 u guys i guess 06:03 AT: uh show me a pic 06:03 GT: well, on the opposite end of the visible light spectrum, there's red! 06:04 GT: is red the lowest caste? 06:04 GT: followed by yellow, and then green? 06:04 AT: ur missing brown but yea basically! 06:04 GT: ah, i see! 06:04 GT: so it is! 06:04 GT: and your biological functions are affected by your caste? 06:04 GT: genetically or surgically? 06:04 AT: from lowest 2 highest its burgandy, brown, yellow, olive, jade, teal, cerulean, blue, purple, violet fuschia 06:04 AT: genetically! 06:05 AT: violet and fuschia r seadwellers 06:05 AT: we have gills and stuff 06:05 GT: my! 06:05 AT: also u could also seperate the castes by warma nd cool? 06:05 AT: higher u go the cooler the blood 06:05 AT: lowe the warmer 06:05 AT: also life span 06:05 GT: just like the light spectrum :o 06:05 AT: higher castes have longer life spans and lower shorter 06:05 AT: yea i guess! 06:05 GT: and oh, how long is the lowest lifespan? 06:06 AT: mmmm 06:06 AT: 20 to 30 sweeps? 06:06 GT: ...err, how long is a sweep? 06:06 AT: n i guess u could argue fuschia could have one of the lowest life spans depending 06:06 GT: i'm assuming "sweep" refers to the solar cycles of your planet? 06:07 AT: uuh yea 06:07 AT: tho we kinda avoid the sun except 4 jadebloods 06:07 AT: the sun hurts us p bad so were awake at night 06:07 AT: mm 06:07 AT: how old r u 06:07 GT: ...how utterly peculiar 06:08 GT: well, i have been alive for approxiamtely 16 of our solar cycles! 06:08 GT: i am an adolescent! 06:08 GT: which is between a child and an adult! 06:08 AT: okay! how many more cycles 4 u? 06:08 AT: before ur an adult? 06:08 GT: well, legally, two! 06:08 AT: okay 06:08 AT: so rn immm about 8 and a halfish? sweeps 06:09 AT: and when i hit 9 ill be an adult p much 06:09 AT: between 9 and 10 06:09 GT: oh, so you're a touch older than me! 06:10 AT: looks like! 06:10 AT: 4 the record once i hit 9 or 10 uh but basiclaly once i had to leeave the planet 06:10 AT: i wouldve had to challenge the empress 06:10 AT: and either die or win 06:11 GT: there really is no escape for you? 06:11 GT: you couldn't hide your caste? 06:11 AT: no theres only ever one fuschia 06:11 AT: the empress 06:11 AT: i could try 06:11 GT: or go into hiding? 06:11 AT: but uh 06:11 AT: the lusus we shares kinda gets rlly demanding when theres two of us 06:11 GT: ah, yes, mr. aesona brought up the concept of lusus! 06:12 GT: you and the empress are sisters, then? 06:12 GT: as a lusus is your closest ancestor, correct? 06:12 AT: mmmm no not exactly 06:12 AT: the lusii r our caretakers 06:12 AT: they arent trolls 06:12 AT: and i THOUGHT the empress was my ancestor but that 06:12 AT: was proven incorrect 06:13 GT: are you raised by... robots, then? 06:13 GT: trained animals? 06:13 AT: uum 06:13 AT: theyre just lusii 2 us 06:13 AT: hold on ill get apicture of mine 06:13 AT: i think i can send pictures at least 06:14 -- atypicalTyrant AT sending file basilmom.png -- 06:14 -- atypicalTyrant AT the picture shows a white creature with fuschia eyes, Arch would recgonize it as similiar to a basilsaourus. -- 06:14 GT: ...is that some manner of 06:15 GT: ah, 06:15 GT: is that some kind of... prehistoric reptile? 06:15 AT: i dont think so! shes my lusus 06:15 GT: well, i suppose it wouldn't be prehistoric for you. 06:16 GT: so you were raised by this creature? 06:16 GT: can it communicate verbally? 06:16 AT: mmm not rlly 06:17 GT: then, perhaps you communicate telepathically? 06:17 AT: guess u could say she has something like telepathy? its rlly basic tho compared 2 Gl'bgolyb 06:17 AT: yea! 06:17 AT: Gl'bgolyb kinda drowns her out tho 06:17 AT: fuschia lusii dont usually get charges shes kinda lucky 2 be alive 06:18 GT: ...gl'bgolyb? 06:18 AT: uuh the official fuschia lusus i guess 06:18 AT: the empress and i share her 06:18 AT: shes the one that gets kinda mad when theres two 06:18 GT: might this be some kind of horrible tentacled abomination? 06:18 AT: so even if i wanted 2 hide shed force me to fight 06:18 AT: yea actually!! 06:18 AT: howd ukno? 06:18 GT: the name and its peculiar lack of vowels remind me 06:19 GT: of a certain author back on earth! 06:19 AT: oh! 06:19 AT: huh 06:19 GT: does your people have sylladexes? 06:19 AT: yea we do 06:19 GT: i could send you the code for an anthology of his works! 06:19 GT: i must admit they wouldn't be waterproof, though! 06:19 GT: you would have to read them on land, i guess. 06:20 AT: well u can send me the code! i have a dry room i can put it in 06:20 AT: and read it there 06:21 GT: CODE HERE 06:21 GT: you should be able to manifest it using the game, when the time comes! 06:21 GT: you are planning on playing, correct? 06:24 AT: after all the trouble my friends r going thru 2 get me in heck yea! 06:24 AT: thanks! 06:24 GT: i certainly hope we will be able to work together! 06:24 GT: if it's no trouble, might i get your name? 06:26 AT: i hope the same! tho jack is kinda worried 06:26 AT: its aaisha! 06:26 GT: ah, yes, jack! 06:27 GT: i was meaning to ask about him! 06:27 GT: apparently, he has been causing you and your friends some manner of grief? 06:27 GT: i was informed by nyarla of his misbehaviour! 06:27 GT: as i myself am a ruler, of sorts, of my species 06:28 GT: i am inclined to take interest in the misdeeds of my... subjects! 06:28 AT: well im fine w/ him!! i think jack thought we were gonna clash so thats y he was kinda mean at first 06:28 AT: tho he still kinda thinks that 06:28 AT: i hope not he seems liek a nice guy 06:28 GT: my thoughts exactly! 06:29 GT: i believe he has good intentions! 06:29 GT: he's merely being brusque as some sort of joke, i think! 06:29 GT: i will speak with him on the matter regardless, of course! 06:33 AT: he strikes me as a blue blood or something tbh 06:33 AT: or at least thinks hes on the higher rungs 06:35 GT: i will assure you he is decidedly middle-class, judging by my intelligence on his location! 06:37 AT: well theres some olives and teals that have an attitude so! 06:38 GT: well, i suppose if worst comes to worst 06:38 GT: i will have to teach him some manners! 06:38 AT: gl he doesnt seem the type 2 take orders nicely 06:38 GT: if he will not listen to me... 06:38 GT: i will make him! 06:39 GT: there will be no cruelty, no malice 06:39 GT: as long as i stil ldraw breath! 06:39 AT: hes not being cruel tho?? so 06:39 GT: yes, of course. but if he is 06:40 GT: you have my word that his curelty will stop! 06:44 AT: mmmm okay well i hope we can work it out! 06:47 GT: as do i! 06:47 GT: so long, ms. aaisha! i hope to meet you in-game soon! 06:48 AT: byye!! 06:49 GT: ciao! -- guardantTuraco GT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 18:49 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Arch